Children of the Sun
by DragonQueenArion
Summary: Sequel to Arion. We've all made mistakes and she was no different, that dragon. Those mistakes lead to an arguement and now Gray and Arion are the rocks. What happens when a girl from another guild swoops in and tries to take Gray from right under Arion's nose? What lengths will she go to? OcxGray Disclaimer: I don't own. May contain spoilers (if I update fast enough) Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1: New Begining

**HEEEYYYY!**

So welcome to the sequel of _Arion_! I really hope that you enjoy this one.

Anyway I won't keep you waiting so... Review andtTell me what you thought

**DQA out. BYEZ.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: New beginnings**

_We've been through so much. Whether we are dragon or fairy, our life still goes on and we won't have the oppurotunity to change its outcome._

_My mother died. I fell in love. My husband died. __My father's evil. I've loved again, yet no luck. I loved once more and still... __Life isn't perfect though, sometimes you have to wonder what if. You have to lose things to gain them. Fate is funny that way._

_I could tell you that I've changed since those days of old. The days when my scales were dull and my eyes were brown and I was still chasing after a golden boy who was once a traitor. But, I won't. I don't want to lie to you._

_I was a princess once. Princess of a dragon's world. When there was chaos, I had to fix it. When there was evil, I had the power to end it but, this life works better for me. The life of a "dragon slayer" I mean. At least I thought it did before..._

* * *

"Bring me my magazine!"

"Yes master." She flips through the pages of her Sorcerer's Weekly magazine, looking at pictures of wizards that she was obviously stronger or prettier than. She noted on how Blue Pegasus' Hibiki Lates was still on the most eligible bachelors list even after all these years. Also on how a certain iron dragon slayer may have developed a soft spot for a little fairy. While flipping through, she came across a page that made a devilish smile cross her face. "Hmm. This is...interesting."

"What is, Master?"

Abruptly, she shuts the magazine, screaming, "Boys! Master's got a plan!"

* * *

Today they were coming home. The Fairies that is. They were returning from a very eventful week at the Grand Magic Games. Be it cheating guilds or random dragon attacks, this guild pushed through. The whole town was awaiting their return. Why, you ask? Well because we were now the winners of the Grand Magic Games to begin.

"We're no longer the weakest guild!" exclaimed Jet, crying with Droy over the victory.

Cana laughed loudly, "I'll drink to that!"

"Levy we did it!" Lucy called to the small blue haired girl.

"Yeah Lu!" She replied. "Ari! Can you believe we won?"

Arion, who was dazed by the celebration looked down to Levy excitedly. "Of course I can. We are Fairy Tail, are we not?" She smirked into her words and the three girls giggled loudly as the applause roared on.

The guild was lively as ever and the townspeople were excited about the return of their pride. The only one not excited was Gray Fullbuster who was still grieving for Ultear, Ur's daughter.

"Gray-sama, its rude to be sad during celebration."

"Youre right." "Thanks."

"Youre so dreamy!" Hearts appeared in her eyes as swooned for the Gray.

She watched from afar and her blood boiled. _She's probably having some creepy fantasy about him._ He hadn't spoken to her for weeks. At this point she felt that she would have been better off staying in Cecily with the others. But she couldn't bring herself to leave simply because she loved the ice mage despite all the fights. But, that's just Arion Silver.

"And now we have a special item from the Mayot of Magnolia to commemorate this special occasion." The mayor cleared his throat and gestured behind him where a large, nearly castle like building stood. It stood there with the Fairy Tail insignia on it and the guild's name in big letters on the gate. "Fairy tail is the pride of our city. For that we have contributed to the reconstruction of your guild." It's members stood there awestruck as they received this gift.

"Our guild's been fixed!" Natsu screamed which ears a loud 'yay' from hisbelie furred exceed.

"Mayor... How can I-?"

"No need at all." The mayor says. "Everyone from the city pitched in and helped rebuild it."

"I LOVE THIS CITY!"

* * *

After the unveiling of the guild hall, everyone, member or not, was partying in the hall. "Shoo-bee-doo-bee!" Gajeel sang. "Shoo-bee-doo-ba!" though receiving boos and jeers from outsiders, the fairies clapped loudly. It proved that they were home, especially if Gajeel felt so care-free to be singing while the crowd boo'd him loudly.

Though his singing was very off key, everyone still danced. Well everyone except a certain stripping mage and Arion noticed this. She walked out of the guild hall and saw him walking down the street alone.

"Gray! Come back!" He didn't look back her, only waved her off like she was some sort of insect that was bothering him. "Don't you ignore me Gray Fullbuster!"

"Why shouldn't I?"

"You haven't spoken to me for almost three weeks. That Jason guy already wrote an article about us being over and we need to talk about it"

"Well maybe he's right!" Gray abruptly turned around with the most angry/annoyed look he could form.

"Wha-?"

"Yeah maybe we should break up."

"But, Gray, I-"

"What!? You're sorry!?"

"Yeah I-"

"You kissed NATSU!"

"NO! NATSU KISSED ME!" the scales started to appear on her face as she fumed. Feeling this she pulls him off to the side of the street so that no one would notice the change in her features. "Plus I told you directly after it happened."

"You didn't push him away!"

"But I did!"

"You're a DRAGON!" He reminded her. Though the 'dragon' was more of a harsh whisper, to her it sounded closer to a yell."You could've tried a lot harder."

"Damn it, Gray! Listen to me!" Arion gently placed a hand on his shoulder and spoke to him with a pleading voice. "I. Love. You. Do I really have to spell it all out?"

"And I loved you." He made sure to put extra emphasis on the past tense of the word. His words never stung so much. After all the times they argued, this had been the first time his words actually ripped out her heart. "I don't know how I ever loved an oversized lizard." He mumbled the last part though instantly regrettedott when he remembered how great her hearing was.

Her eyes welled with tears as Gray forced his arm from her grasp. "Where are you going?"

"Anywhere but where you are!"

* * *

And so he walked on leaving the dragon alone in the middle of the street.

"Hey there. Are you okay?" The ice mage didn't look up. He just ignored the question. "Hey wait!"

"What is it?"

"You looked sad so I was just trying to help" when he finally looked up, he saw a tan girl who was about the height of the dragon he wasn't speaking to. She had long brown hair that was slightly shaggy. Her bangs fell in front of purple eyes that were big and bright. She wore a brown fur-lined vest over a violet tanktop and jean shorts that stopped mid thigh. She also wore a pair of brown combat boots. "My name is Solia but, my friends call me Sol."

"Gray."

"Oh I know who you are. Everyone does. You're apart of the famous fairy tail guild." he nodded and then he noted that she had a tattoo on the same side of her neck that Arion did. It was in the form of a dragon that was curled up and it was in an orange color. _Arion's a dragon too..._ The tattoo actually slightly resembled a guild mark From the angle that he'd been standing at.

"Are you a mage too?"

"Yeah! I'm from Dragon's Maw!" Her smile grew into a full grown toothy grin at the mention of her guild. She spoke loud and enthusiasticly about it as he or any other Fairy Tail member would of there's. "It's so exciting! Being a mage I mean."

"Yeah I guess."

"One day, I want to be as strong as you guys. Especially Arion! She's the most amazing dragon slayer ever! I could never hope to compare." The ice mage was speechless. They had just broken up not an hour ago yet she was still everywhere. He just looked back down at the ground. Sol could see that she had made him uncomfortable. "I'm sorry."

"No it's not your fault. It just-" he paused. When he looked back to the girl, he saw something familiar in her purple eyes. "I gotta go!" He ran off before she could oppose his sudden desicion.

"Uh-ok."

Gray didn't know why but that brown haired girl reminded him so much of Arion. Now that he thought about it, everything did. The clouds reminded him of when he'd watch her fly, the night reminded him of her midnight blue hair and the grass, her vibrant emerald eyes. Even water reminded him of her water dragon nature.

Did he regret it, breaking up with her? He didn't know. He was angry, he loved her. He watched her get married and then comforted her when her husband died and she repaid by letting some idiot pyromaniac kiss her.

He was just gonna go home, go to sleep and start back up in the morning.

* * *

She was a mess. After the arguement, she couldn't go back to the guild simply because she didn't want to worry anyone. Also one sight of the scales on her cheek, and everyone would instantly understand. She was sitting at home in the apartment she shared with..._Gray_. She sat in the corner of the bedroom between the closet door and the nightstand, shielded by a pair of turquoise scaled wings.

Click. She heard the door unlock and heavy footstep sounded on the stairs. Jingling keys were placed on a table and those same heavy footsteps walking towards the room that she had been in. She pulled her wings in closer. She knew he wouldn't want to see her but, no matter what, she still loved him. More scales formed on her face as he drew nearer. He opens the door and plops down dramatically onto the bed with a loud sigh of exhaustion. Even closer now, more scales appear and the stress was overwhelming her. What could she do? If this goes on any longer, She'd end up fully released and then they'd have to explain what a dragon was doing in a wizard guild. _After that whole Eclipse thing, the Wizard Counsel would never just let something like that slide by._ She shifted again. Just the thought the counsel finding out made horns form through her hair.

He knew she was there but, he didn't know what he could say to her. _Hey sorry I yelled at you. I actually think you're a normal sized lizard._ He'd just sound stupid. He was hesitant. Was he wrong to yell at her? Her who gave up her kingdom to be with him. Her who lied about being a dragon slayer in order to stay in the guild with him. Her who was kissed by fire.

For hours they sat. Him staring at her from the blanket covered bed and her fighting back both tears and a full transformation. The night passed and neither got any sleep. Arion stayed awake listening to his steady heart, that beated so loudly from within his chest. The constant on-going rhythm it created reminded her of a song.

As for Gray, the rising and falling of her wings as she sob was enough to make him shiver. He didn't want her to cry, especially not about him.


	2. Chapter 2: I Saw You

**HEEEEEY GUUUYYYS (and Girlies)!**

It took quite some time but, _CHAPTER 2 IS HERE!_

Ok then! Tell me what you thought and stuff. Thats all I suppose.

**BYEZ! DQA Out!**

* * *

**Chapter 2: I Saw You**

She awakes the next day, still wrapped in scaled wings, still refusing to leave her corner. Gray's scent still filled the room though he left hours ago. She hadn't slept at all, she just stayed up all night peeking through the cracks between her wings and watching Gray sleep. His body rose and fell in rhythm with the loud thumping of his heart. Eventually, the soothing, steady beats lulled her to sleep.

Where did they even go wrong? No one knew.

"Arion? You here? We're back." It was Wendy, Erza and Carla back from their performance mission.

"Y-yeah I'm here." She whispers back. They couldn't hear her low voice and she knew it.

"We're going to Lucy's. Wanna come?" Erza peeled back the wings only to reveal Arion's body fully covered in turquoise scales, both her tail and her horns present. It made both of the girls gasp.

"No sense sitting here all day, right?" she redid her magic so that she looked fully human when they left. She also quickly changed her clothes, purposely bypassing the jacket that the ice mage once gave her. She just grabbed her usual outfit, thin black pants, brown knee height combat boots and a sleeveless, high-necked shirt that varied in color. Today's color was green. She pulled her waist-length midnight blue hair back into a braid, tying it with a white ponytail holder as she re-entered the room where the girls sat.

When she walked in, Erza was the first to stand up. Her face had a worried expression. And it was obviously meant for the dragon girl. they were probably talking about the situation while she had been getting dressed. "Arion. About Gray-"

"I'm fine. I just need time to process my life a little." she says, not bothering to look at the scarlet haired woman as she slid a golden band up passed her forearm, settling it just under her shoulder. "Well then let's go." With an obviously fake smile, she ushered the three out of the house and locked the door behind her.

* * *

"It's HUGE!" Lucy gaped at the large pig monster that lay in the middle of the field.

"This is the from monster request..." erza

"It was finished off some time ago..." carla

"Carla... Help me..." The voice of the blue exceed came from the other side of the beast, Happy approached them, using a small stick as a cane. He had a tired look spread onto his face, his voice panicky.

"Happy!"

And that's when she heard them. "Give it a rest already, Shitty Flamer!"

"That's my line, you perverted bastard!" _Gray and Natsu._

"It's because you rush in with out thinking!" Gray screamed at the fire dragon slayer.

"No it's because you're so slow!"

"How the hell am I slow? I was here first!"

"Just the usual, huh?" Erza says calmly. She had obviously dealt with the two for more than enough years now if she wasn't phased in the slightest.

"And we were worried too..." Lucy said disappointed.

"They've been going at it for three days now?" Carla asked.

"Aye. They've been sleeping an eating and such in between but..." Happy stared at them gaping.

"Oh my... What a passionate fight."

"Come on now. Not here, you guys-" Erza approached them carelessly but is cut off by to fist hitting her in the face.

"SHUT IT!" They shout. "Erza?" The two ask in unison, peeing themselves in fear at the sudden realization that they had just attacked Erza Scarlet. "Why are you here?!"

Before Erza could even repay them for their deeds, a thick aura was felt by all, causing Lucy to sweat drop and Wendy to hide herself behind a nearby tree. "You have no reason to be afraid of Erza right now." Dragon poke. Her voice was dark and coarse.

"A-Arion?" The two stammered nervously.

"Three days?! Really?!" She'd nearly had a heart attack. They had finished their mission three days ago?! They had been fighting each other for three days?! For what reason?! She didn't know but, they did. Her. "What the hell Gray!? I thought something happened to you..." Uttering the last part, she collected herself.

"What?" Gray asked.

"Nothing. nothing. Let's hurry up and go." _I'm so relieved._ This would have been the third time that death made her tremble. First, Griffin and second...

* * *

Flashback

The little dragons approached quickly. "FULL RELEASE!" The dragon call out, transforming behind a building into her true form. Taking out the little dragon's that Motherglare had released in one blow, she calls out to her. "Motherglare!" She ignores Arion, seemingly focused on another. "Motherglare!" she calls again. This time Arion noticed a dragon fully covered in flame. _Uncle? That's Atlas Flame!_ He surely had it under control.

With the little dragons around her defeated and Motherglare preoccupied with Atlas Flame and what appeared to be Natsu, Arion goes off to help Wendy. A little girl versus a dragon, no matter how strong she was, Wendy couldn't stand up to a dragon. The dragon princess herself could barely do it, and she was one. Flying to the scene, she notices the dragon known as Zirconis currently fighting a three-on-one battle against Wendy, Laxus, and Mira. Without warning, she charges at Zirconis just as he deflects Laxus' lightning roar before he could notice.

"There are eight dragons!? Where are we gonna get another dragon slayer?" The castle guards were freaking out. They barely had any idea how to deal with seven dragons let alone eight.

"Highness what should we do?"

"Take it down now! We don't need anymore casualties!" Princess Hisui commands.

Wendy stands in front of their weapons in hopes that they'll cease fire."No! Its on our side!" Her voice trembles as she speaks.

"How could you know that?!" asks Arcadios. "It's a dragon! There's no way it would help us. All it wants to do is eat us!"

"I actually like to think of myself as...vegetarian, thank you." With a smirk, the dragon princess smashed her fists onto the ground and called, "Earth dragon: Canyon!" A large whole appeared in the ground and the gravity in the magic forced Zirconis into in.

"Princess- gah-!" The Jade dragon called.

"See?"

"You there, Human." Dragon snaps her neck in Laxus' direction. "He's been trapped. Use your slayer magics together maybe that will help." Both Laxus and Wendy nod as Arion sets to leave.

"Where are you going Ari- I mean dragon?" Wendy asks, awkwardly replacing her name.

"To help other groups out." With a nod of approval, the little sky dragon slayer turns to the captured Zirconis and regains composure to continue their tag team assault. Arion nods back and takes to the sky where she searches the area for those who are having a tough time.

Below, the dragon known as Scissor Runner was chasing the dragon slayer, Sting. As he chased the human he looked up and saw the turquoise dragon flying over head. "Princess?" He had asked. She ignored him as he had been summoned here to hurt her friends.

"It's the Princess." Levia also called to you.

"Princess!" She ignored the screaming dragons and continued on. Then she heard Gray's voice screaming

"Juvia, Get down!" The little dragons fire straight at them. Gray pushes Juvia and Meldy to the ground, shielding them with his body and unintentionally touching Juvia's behind. Juvia blushes bright red before she realizes something terrible.

"Gray-sama!" Gray had been shot through both his head and chest. She lost her breath. She, along with Dragon were sent into a fit of hysterics.

_Gray. Gray. GRAY!_ "GWARRR! RAWWWR!" She couldn't hold it in anymore. She had just witnessed the death of Gray Fullbuster. _NOT AGAIN DAMMIT! Not again._ Memories of Griffin's death came flashing back to her. Her love taken from her before her eyes, ripped from her world instantly. "RAWWWWRR!"

"CALM DOWN! You'll kill everyone if you don't." Lyon scolded the rampaging dragon princess. He knew who she was from the moment she arrived. Both her and Gray had entrusted her secret to him knowing he wouldn't tell the Council. Besides that, Lyon knew Gray better than anyone so Arion trusted him. The sight of him helped her to gather her thoughts only for a moment.

Shrinking down to human size, she staggers over to the deceased. She lightly pushes the rain woman out of her way and goes to cradle the ice mage in her arms. Laying his head on her lap, Arion hugs him tightly, brushing his dark hair from his bloody face. Her own hair falls onto his features, along with the warm tears she had began to shed. "I don't care. I LOVED HIM LYON!" she shouted. "I loved him..."

"I know you did." Lyon patted her shoulder in an attempt to comfort her, barely succeeding. Tears ran down his own cheeks as he began to scream, "Cheria! Cheria! We need you! We need your healing magic!" pained cries passed his lips. "Where are you?"

But then something happened and she was back to the...beginning? "To help other groups out." With a nod of approval, the little sky dragon slayer turns to the captured Zirconis and regains composure to continue their tag team assault. Arion nods back and takes to the sky where she searches the area for those who are having a tough time.

Below, the dragon known as Scissor Runner was chasing the dragon slayer, Sting. As he chased the human he looked up and saw the turquoise dragon flying over head. "Princess?" He had asked. She ignored him as he had been summoned here to hurt her friends.

"It's the Princess." Levia also called to you.

"Princess!" She ignored the screaming dragons and continued on. Then she heard Gray's voice screaming

"Juvia, Get down!" The little dragons fire straight at them. Gray pushes Juvia and Meldy to the ground, shielding them with his body and unintentionally touching Juvia's behind. Juvia blushes bright red before she realizes something...terrible? No. That was just an image. Gray was still alive before her.

"What just-?" She asks herself, panting against a destroyed building's wall. _Did he just...come back to life? _It wasn't the beginning... this just...happened.

* * *

Solia was walking through town when she heard loud screaming voices. She already knew for a fact that it was a group of Fairy Tail wizards but more importantly, Gray Fullbuster. She noticed that they walked in a group. Erza leading the way, Lucy, Wendy and Carla right behind. Natsu was walking excitedly next to Lucy, chatting loudly with his blue exceed, Happy. Arion walked at a slower pace, giving Gray plenty of space as he walked further and further from both her and Natsu, ending up next to Erza. "Gray!" The girl's voice called.

"Huh-? Oh it's you. Sol right?" Gray turned around when he saw the brown-haired girl jog over to him.

"Yeah that's me! I'm glad you remembered." She said cheerfully. "Did you just come back from a mission?"

"Yeah." Gray nods, remembering the events of the last few days. "Kinda..."

"Will you tell me about it? Pleeeaase?" Arion was watching this girl like a hawk. Her pleading purple eyes, the twisting of her long brown hair around her tan fingers. All of it. Is that jealousy that you smell? Why yes it is. The Dragon Princess was jealous. Why wouldn't she be? This girl came out of no we're all of a sudden and Gray was taking her flirtatious bait! Speaking of smells, this girl also didn't smell right. Not human, more like...

"Sure but, later. Our master summoned us so we gotta go."

She poked her lip out. "Dang! I was really hoping- its fine."

"How about I tell you later?"

"YES!" Arion's emerald eyes twitched at the girl. _She's really doing this isn't she?_

"Alright then." Arion eyed her. From the moment Sol had said hello, Arion couldn't help but to feel angry. Yeah of course the dragon princess was jealous but this was something more... irate. "See ya, Sol."

"Bye Gray!" Sol flashed a grin toward Gray and as she turned, she also smiled at Arion. Her eyes glazed over in yellow and her teeth grew sharp, just like a...dragon. All sense of jealousy washed away from her as she realized that this "Sol" was dangerous. She didn't know how dangerous though, she just knew that Sol was bad news.

"Who was that?" She asked cautiously. Something definitely wasn't right and Arion was going to find out why.

"Just some girl." He shrugs.

Pushing the topic more, she asks "Really?"

"Why are you _jealous_?"

"Uh-Guys, can we not do this here?" Lucy asked, sweatdropping.

"Lucy's right. Let's all just put aside our differences and go see what Master wants." In an attempt to calm the two seething mages, Erza places a hand on both of their shoulders.

"Aye."

"Fine." The two huff in unison. Gray couldn't believe the dragon's behavior. What was it to her if he had a conversation with a mage?

"Hug." Erza commands them.

"But-?" They protest.

"Hug." Titania requips a sword into her hands and points it at the two, stating "Hug" once again. Chills ran down their spines. The Fairy Queen had a devil's glare.

With yet another huffing noise coming from both of them they hug. The hug dragged on until the scarlet haired woman is satisfied. It ends but not before Gray whispers, "We'll talk about this later", into Arion ear, making her dread the rest of the day.

* * *

When they finally made it to the guild, Master Makarov was there waiting for them. Apparently one of the Ten Wizard Saints, Warrod Sequen. He wanted them to investigate a frozen village for him. Actually, he just wanted Natsu and Gray but, the others had decided that after their last mission together that they should tag along. Well actually, Erza made Arion agree to go. She felt that the dragon would do better outside than huddled up in a corner all day.

They had their orders and would set out tomorrow morning to meet their client. They headed their separate ways until the mission was to begin. That is everyone except for Arion and Gray who were still due for a talk. "What was that about earlier?" They stormed into the building, slamming the door behind them. They had never been this mad at each other before, never screamed this loud, never cried so much.

"What?" Arion asked in an attempted to fein innocence to the ice mage.

"With Sol. 'Who was that?' Remember?"

"I was trying not to." She stated honestly. "She smelled weird to me. Familiar."

"You know her?" He asked confusedly. _What was she talking about?_ Gray didn't notice anything out of the ordinary about the girl. She just seemed like a normal girl to him.

"No but, that's the problem. She smells like my people."

"Dragon?" He asked in disbelief. "That's impossible."

"This is just like that situation with Doranbalt or Mest or whatever he goes by right now. Why can't you trust me? My nose is rarely wrong." She pointed to her nose with a serious expression locked on her features.

"I did trust you but, you accuse everyone of being 'evil' and kiss idiot ash brains!" She threw here hands up into the air and turned herself and walked into the bedroom. She sat herself down in a huff. "Besides, she's just a mage from a new guild." Gray said as he followed after her.

"What guild?" She asked abruptly.

"Dragon's Maw."

"What's her magic?"

"I don't know."

"Hair color?"

"Brown."

"Eye color?"

"Purple."

"Favorite color?"

"Why don't you admit you're jealous?" Gray smirked as he leaned against the door frame of the bedroom.

"Jealous of who? Your little brown haired, purple eyed beauty, Sol? Hell no! I'm not jealous of her!" Dragon huffs, crossing her arms over her chest. Gray was sure he saw a vein pop on her forehead.

"Sure you're not." He says doubtfully.

"I'm not."

"Ok."

"Ok."

"Fine."

"...Fine..."

"...Good..."

"...Good..." The silence was long and awkward. They each just stood staring at the navy carpets in the room. The terrible thing is that neither neglect the feelings of the other. They never stopped caring about each other. "What are we doing?" Dragon asks. She laughs to herself uncomfortably. "We fight so much these days." She took a deep breath and gazed up at the taller boy. "Gray, I'm sorry. Really I am-"

He quickly interrupted her. "I saw you."

"Huh?"

"You were there weren't you? During the Eclipse attack. When I...died." He struggled for the words. "I saw you. In that vision that showed us the future. You almost killed the others because I died?" he almost sounded disappointed in her action. He knew how she felt about him, how she felt about death in general. It scared her, more so that it was him dying.

The memories once again came back to her. Just the word "death" made her shudder. "How could you leave me? Even if it was only for a minute..." The tears began to spill on her brown cheeks. She slammed a fist roughly against his chest. "You left me! You left me and then ignored me for hours. And yelled at me for days. And insulted me for weeks. You pushed me away for- for months, Gray..." She continued to slam her fist down on his chest until he caught it and squeezed her wrist lightly. "I needed you..."

He pulled her closer to him and rested his chin on her head. "I'm sorry." He sobbed into her hair. "I'm sorry."

"Gray..."

"I'm sorry." He was pleading for her forgiveness. He knew he was being terrible to her but he had no control of his actions. He didn't know how it even came to this.

"I loved you." She breathed out between sobs.

"I know." He kissed her hair as he rubbed circles on her back. "I know you did and I'm sorry."

"Gray, I love you." she gasped out.

"I won't leave you again."

"Promise me!"

He lifted her chin to look at her. Her eyes grew puffy and red as the tears rolled from her eyes. Her Emerald eyes looked sad and damaged to him. He brought her face closer as he whispered against her lips. "I promise." And he kissed her. It didn't seemed forced however it was weird. Just minutes ago they were screaming at each other. Mere seconds ago they were crying and now this. What were all of these emotions that they felt right now?

She ran her hands through his dark hair as she pulled him closer to her. There was a deep longing imbedded within her being. She needed him always. She took a breath. "I don't even remember...what we...what we were fighting for..."


	3. Chapter 3: Green

**HEY GUYS, GALS, AND PANDAS!**

I hope that you like this chapter. Tell me what you thought or you can message me and we can talk about extra random things! It'll be fun *pulls out unrelated cookie*

_Anywhoozies! _That's all I got right now!

**DQA out! Byezies!**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Green**

"Uhhhhhh... Gray, Arion..." Everyone in the Fairy Tail Guild hall literally dropped everything when they walked in. They were walking hand-in-hand, fingers intertwined, with smiles on their faces.

"Yes?" Gray says with a puzzled tone in his voice.

"Are you guys...alright?" asks Erza. She was skeptical yet hesitant to ask as they weren't fighting each other. She didn't know how long that would last and she didn't want to find out.

Arion flashes a toothy grin at the fairy queen. "We're fine. Honestly."

"Are you sure?"

"Yep." They both say in unison. "Jinx! Jinx! Jinx again!"

"Oh you're so cute." Arion takes her free hand and places it gently on the ice mage's face, pulling him in so that their foreheads were touching.

Doing the same thing, Gray huskily whispers to her saying, "I freakin' love you..." before everyone's eyes, the two were already kissing each other, obviously mastering the art of nose breathing.

"Uhhm... Ok then?" Lucy clears her voice as the two break their kiss. "We should probably be getting to the mission." the blonde says awkwardly.

"As long as I'm with you, Gray, I'll go anywhere."

"I would too..." they once again lock their fingers together and stare into the eyes of the other. "Oh Arion."

"Oh Gray." with a tight embrace the two love birds picked up where they left off not one minute ago.

_Here we go again!_ "HEY HEY HEY! We don't have time for that!" Lucy abruptly yanks Arion out of Gray's arms by the collar of her white jacket. "We have to go on that mission soon, don't we?" she asked.

"But Luuuu~!" Dragon whines. The hands of the two just barely stayed clasped together as she yelled to him, "Gray! I love you!"

"I love you more!"

"I love you most!"

"Lucy, a word?" Lucy released the collar of the dragon girl's shirt and met with Erza at a secluded table in the back of the guild where hopefully the infatuated dragon couldn't hear them. "What's with those two? Just yesterday they were arguing like animals?" They looked over to the couple who, like a magnet and refrigerator, ended up connected again. Gray nuzzled the shorter girl, hugging her tightly against his body.

"I'm actually not sure." Lucy says. "Let's just...hope for the best I guess."

"Yes. You seem to be right. On this mission, watch them closely." With a nod from the blonde girl, Erza rounds up the rest of their party which included, the lovebirds, a pyro, a little girl and two cats. "Onward to the train!" She called pointing a sword heroicly to the sky, eyes glistening.

"The train? But what if I get sick, Er?" Dragon asked.

"I'll carry you the whole way if I have to." Gray whispers into her hair.

"Oh Gray!"

"Oh Arion!"

"WILL YOU TWO KNOCK IT OFF!?"

"Aww but Luuuu~"

* * *

The mages sat at the train station waiting for the train that had been scheduled for about 8:45am. It was 8:40 right now so there wasn't much of a wait for the train to arrive. Everyone just sat around talking about how the mission might go. Well, everyone except for an obvious pair, Gray and Arion.

Dragon just sat, playing with Gray's dark strands of hair, twisting them around her fingers. Since the games ended Gray had been slightly on edge. Besides the arguing that had happened, there had been something else weighing on his mind. Dragon noticed. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Is there anything I can do?"

"Just-" He began. He didn't have any actual request. She couldn't bring people back from the dead, he knew this for a fact. Arion looked upon him with loving eyes. Eyes so green that pastures were put to absolute shame in their presence.

"Gray?" She questioned. She didn't mind him staring at her but, she was confused and worried about him.

"Don't worry. I'm fine as long as your'e here with me. I swear." She kissed his cheek and stood as she saw the train pulling up to the station, offering him a hand.

The mages made their way to the train. When it finally arrived, everyone took their seats. Erza and Lucy sat together with Wendy and Carla, who were all watching the booth across from them. The booth had Natsu and Happy who sat directly across from Gray and Arion. Natsu sat with a pout on his face, probably due to being forced by Erza to sit with Gray. Gray, on the other hand, sat in a window seat, arm around Arion who was leaning against him for support. It's a known fact that dragon slayers can't take transportation and it's even more true for actual dragons. Sure, Wendy cast her Troia spell but it doesn't work quite as well on dragons as it does the slayers.

"I can't believe it!" "We're meeting one of the top four of the Ten Wizard Saints."

"That we are, Wendy."

"I wonder what he's like. What magic he uses."

"He must be strong."

Arion felt woozy. She glanced out of the window and saw the lush, green scenery passing by. The view reminded her of the first time. It had been quite some time since the guild's strongest team went on a real job together and Arion couldn't help but feel nostalgic.

~Flashback~

She hadn't had too much contact with anyone. After she joined the guild, avoiding its members was her game plan. She didn't know how to act. Honestly, she had made Juvia cry on her first day. Only Makarov and Gray ever knew when to find her. Makarov was the master so he had to know and Gray just followed after her once though, she knew he was there the whole time. One day, she was in her usual hiding space, when the ice mage, whom she had the closest bond with, asked her on a mission to catch a rouge Cerberus that had been reeking havoc in a city east of Magnolia known as Redrick. When she agreed, she was quickly dragged to the train that she bitterly agreed to ride, getting sick juat by stepping foot onto the odd machine.

"DAMMIT NATSU!" Gray had yelled.

"What?! He had it comin'!" Natsu shrugs, taking a casual seat on the belly of the three headed dog. The beast was beaten within 5 minutes of the group's arrival. It would have been quicker had the dumb thing stayed down the first 10 times it's heads we're set ablaze.

"Yeah but, you could have restrained yourself a bit." Arion reasoned.

Her words fell on deaf ears as Natsu's voice got complainy. "Aww what fun is that?"

"Hey!" Gray called as he slapped the salmon haired boy in the back of the head forcefully. "Cut her some slack, Ash Breath. It's her first mission." Gray yelled. You see, Arion had only been in Fairy Tail for about a month or so now and still, she could barely remember the names of the guild members who had adopted her into their small group.

"What did you say, Stripper?"

"It's a habit!"

"G-Gray can you please put your clothes back on?" Arion asked nervously.

"Huh-?!" he looked down to find himself in nothing but his boxers. His face turned bright red in embarrassment for the first time. Odd though since he strips so often. "Oh shit!"

"Lets just take this guy in for the money so we can hurry and get home." Lucy attempted to feed everyone this idea though, the only person who heard her was the blue cat, Happy, who responded with a sarcastic comment about her being stupid

"Erza, I have a question." Arion slips away in the midst of Natsu vs. Gray commotion to approach the scarlet haired mage, Erza.

"Yes. What is it?"

"I-it's about Gray!"

Brow raised, Titania asks, "Gray you say?"

"Y-yeah..."

"Well come on spit it out." Erza was getting excited and the suspense had been killing her. She had been watching their resident dragon sense they found her in the forest. Watching her interact with everyone. Titania watched especially close when Arion and Gray spoke. The two just...clicked!

"Why does he strip so often?"

"Oh that's all?" Arion nods. with an exasperated sigh, Erza says "It truly is out of habit. His master, Ur, trained him that way along with Lyon."

"Lyon?"

"You remember from Galuna Island?"

Arion raised an eyebrow to her. "Galuna Isl-?"

"Nevermind... Any other Gray questions?"

"N-no-"

"Are you sure?"

"Uhm..."

"Are you sure?" Erza pushed the question further and further, waiting for the desired answer.

"I-"

Just as Arion had been about to answer, she was interruptedby said ice mage. "Hey Arion we're ready to go now."

"A-alright Gray be over in a second." she calls back to him, leaving Erza alone with a knowing smirk.

~End Flashback~

That was quite a day, if she had remembered correctly. She felt a larger set of hands invade her own hand's spacing, intertwining into them. Instantly, She awoke to the soothing voice of her ice making boyfriend. "Hey. The train stopped. You gotta wake up."

"Huh?" She asked him, wiping the sleep from her eyes.

"The train stopped. We're at our stop now." he repeated softly against her hair.

"Y-yeah. Okay." They got off the train and began to walk to where the others waited for them. Gray had noticed that Arion was nodding off a bit as she walked along with him.

"I can carry you if you want." He offered her, still walking hand-in-hand.

"No its fin-." Before she could even finish her words, Gray had swept her up in his muscular arms. He was holding her as a man would hold his bride. She felt embarrassed by this sudden action. "Stop it put me down! People are watching..."

"I'm not gonna let my little dragon princess fall asleep in the grass now am I?" He mocked playfully. He used his most childish voice as he walked through the crowd with his dragon in his arms.

With a sigh, she admittedly said, "No..."

"Alright then." he pecked her on the lips and continued to walk as if nothing had even changed. Walking like it was normal to just be walking around carrying a person. Totally normal.

"Gray..." Grateful to him, She sought to thank him, though the words never formed as the sleep began to take over once again..

"Hmm?" He looked down at the green-eyed girl, admiring how her midnight blue hair fell against soft brown skin. He could feel her breathing against his chest, soft murmurs passing her lips. "Arion?"

"Gray..."

"She fell asleep again?" His eyes were wide when she spoke out his name. "And she's dreaming about me..."

* * *

~Flashback continued~

"What's Gray's favorite color?" Back at the guildhall, Everything

A slight chuckle escapes Erza's lips abruptly. "Well it seems that his favorite color may be green."

"Green?" Dragon asks in confusion. "I would never have expected it."

"Really?" Out of no where, the blonde celestial spirit mage, Lucy, asked."You wouldn't have expected that?"

"No..."

"You're so cute Ari~" Mira cooed.

"Wait what?" The three girls just laughed at the confused dragon. Arion sat at the bar, dumbfounded and confused. What were they trying to say to her? She looked over to the ice mage who was sitting across the room, stripped of anything but his underwear. Green?

She walked home that night wondering. _Why green? _She used the spare key that Lucy had given her and unlocked the door to the apartment. When she opened the door, recognizable smells clogged the air, she was confused to say the least. Lucy's apartment never smelled this... much like people. Her thoughts were once again pushed aside as a loud "Surprise!" rang out in the room. Everyone screamed it when she finally flicked the light switch on. Everyone was here. Gray, Natsu. &Lucy, Mira, Erza...?

"Surprise?"

"It was your first official mission. We had to celebrate." she scanned the room. There was Elfman, Shadow Gear, Natsu, Gray, Erza, Lucy, Mira-

She had just been with Erza, Mira and Lucy. She knew she wasn't imagining things... "But how did-?"

"I ran." Erza interrupted, answering the unfinished question that Arion had intended to ask. She must have been a fast runner to beat Dragon home like that. Arion brushed the thought aside. I mean, we are talking about Erza.

"And how-"

"We ran too." Mira and Lucy chimed in unison.

"Oh ok...makes perfect sense... Humans..."

The night dragged to a close and everyone started to head home. Eventually only Arion and Lucy were left in the apartment. Arion layed lazily on the celestial spirit wizard's couch thinking. _He doesn't really wear green. Why not blue? White?_

"Arion?"

"Hmm?"

"You're thinking too hard." Lucy says flatly. The blonde could feel the flow of thought in the air spewing from Arion's mind. The magnitude of her thoughts were enough to make the room feel heavy.

"Oh... Sorry..."

"What're you thinking about anyway?"

* * *

"Ah Arion. You're awake!" Shouts Titania ecstatically.

Once again wiping away the sleep, Dragon stretches, hitting...a wall of flesh...as she did? _Wall of flesh? _She felt around in a very confused matter before she finally realized what was happening. With a shriek, Arion jumped up realizing that it was Gray that she had just felt up. heat cheeks heated up under this realization and disappeared again when she jumped once again when she realized that there was a moving tree underneath them. "What the hell?!"

"Morning Scaly Beauty."

"Stop trying to be cute Gray! THIS TREE IS MOVING!" She shouted.

"Yeah...?"

"WHY?!" After exchanging a fewlaughed at the dragon Princess's expense, It was all explained to her. "So basically we have to go and defrost a village.

When the tree stopped moving, Arion hopped off, stating "I'm gonna check the north for a clue." Everyone nodded in acknowledgement and she swt off to the north. As she walked on, she noticed the world was seemingly getting taller. She didn't account for the fact that her clothes had gotten bigger either. When she finally realized it, she was already the size of an eight year old child. "What the- Why am I a kid?" Arion pulled at her shirt-turned-dress in disbelief. Her baggy pants and boots were far too large for her in this state. She felt her hair on the backs of her legs and nearly lost her cool with the thought of her hair dragging on the ground the way it did.

"Who knows?" the voice spoke, appearing out of nowhere..

"Who's there?" Dragon called.

"Hello." There was a silhouetted figure standing there, just leaning cockily against the tree.

"Who are you?"

"Who am I?"

"Sol?" Arion recognized this scent anywhere. "I maybe a child but I can still smell you, Sol!" She was growing impatient. The figure was just watching her and chuckling evilly at all of the unanswered questions Arion had. "Answer me!"

"Arion?" Another familiar voice was heard.

"Gray?"

"What happened to you?" She gave him a very serious look. She knew that he could definitely see what happened to her. She was OBVIOUSLY a child. What could be worse? "Oh yeah..."

"And my hair is DRAGGING!" She whined, stroking her head nervously. She scrambled to get it off the ground to no avail. Gray sighed and sat on the ground behind her. He motioned for her to come and sit in front of him so he could take care of it.

"How'd this happen?" He asked as he began to braid her hair back, getting it off the ground before the little dragon had a panic attack over it.

"I'm not sure but..."

"But what?"

"I think... I think I smelled Sol."

"Sol? I thought we were passed that."

"We are but as you can see..." she gestures to her now child sized body dramaticly. "Plus I heard her voice and I smelled her."

Gray clearly got the message as he simply said, "Lets find the others."

"Yeah..." She agrees as she pats the neat braid he had put in her hair. "Thank you."

"Sure thing." He says as he picks up her clothes from the ground. He holds his free hand out to her and she takes it as they begin to walk.

"Hey, you." "Are you with those thieves?"

"Wha-?"

"Such a pain in the ass..." It says. "Showing up one by one-"

"Hey! I'm here too!"

"Eh-! What was that? A bug?"

"Arion. Be quiet. In your child form, you could get hurt dealin' with this guy." Gray scolded quickly. With a nod, the dragon girl took shelter behind the ice mage, looking out from behind him.

The beast laughed. When he did you could see his sharp teeth with fur coming out of the... "What's the deal with your mouth?" Gray asked.

"It's for eating you up!"

"He's like the Big Bad Wolf-icorn" Arion muttered earning a confused look from Gray. "What? Those exist! Really cute and really gassy."

"I think I'll start with that one." It pointed directly at Arion.

"Arion!" Gray attempted to shield her, both bracing for impact, until he felt himself shrinking. "Huh-?" he exclaimed.

"Gray?"

"What's goin' on...?" He yelled, holding up his pant's belt as his shoes fell sloppily all over the place. "This is- I'm a...kid?"

"Gray are you-?" Gray was squirming around on the ground

"It's too late now. When they get transformed into kids, some of them recall and relive moments from their youth. It brings a tear to my eye." "NO! THOSE ARE JUST TEARS OF JOY!"

"A-A demon!" Gray shouts. "Deliora!"

"Gray! Snap out of it please." Arion pulled him onto her lap, stroking his hair in aattempt to calm him, if only for a second. The demon started to move closer to Arion. She started to become panicky. There was no way she could fight or protect Gray as a child.

"He-Help me!"

"I'm trying! I don't know what to do!" He inched closer and closer to Arion as she tried to snap Gray out of it. "Don't come any closer! I'm warning you!"

"I'm tired of this. You runts aren't getting away."

"I mean it-" Interrupting the little dragon, the beast slams her into a tree. She crawls back over to Gray, desperately brushing his hair from his face. "I will protect him." She looked down at the squirming boy, still trying to calm him. Just then a hand reached down and latched onto Gray's face. "NO!" Her voice cracked. "GRAY! FIRE DRAGON'S-" She begins to pull her self up, though the beast was faster than she ever was as a child. He snatched her up by the neck with its other hand and pinned her to the tree she had been slammed against not long ago. The life in her green eyes fade as her consciousness begins to fade not long after.

"Before I send you to meet your maker, I'm gonna share these words of wisdom with you. In this world, there's a place you mustn't set foot in." he spoke calmly. "That place is called the underworld and you're standing right at its gates. Why am I even bothering to tell some punk this?"

_My friends... Arion... This enemy standing before me..._ Gray sighs into his thoughts. "Ultear!"

Freezing it's hand, Gray lets himself free from the demon. "That's cold!" it complained.

"Ice, demon, kid and moon drip. We've got way too many nostalgic things for my liking... That must've been a sorry sight... Losing my composure over such petty things. But, I'm all right now, Arion." Knowing that she couldnt hear his voice, he glanced at her still. Anger flared within him as he took in the sight. Blood ran from her forehead, the color mixing into her midnight blue strands. "Now are you the one responsible for doing this to the village?"

"And if I were to say yes...?"

"Then I'd say that the ice magic you're using is disgraceful. Let me show you how it's done."

"G-Gray..." Dragon pushes her body from the tree, her once vibrantly emerald eyes now pale in comparison, and places a hand on Gray's elbow. "You're crazy..." she murmurs.

"Stay down. I don't want you to get hurt anymore."

"I'll be fine." she pleads softly. "I have enough magic power to help you."

"No. Let me handle it..." Gray whispers as he props her back up against the tree safely.

"But what if-"

"He stole your green. And I'll make him pay for it..." Placing a kiss to her forehead, Gray turns back to the demon prepared to defeat it.

Arion gasps. _Green?_


	4. Chapter 4: Something Else

**Chapter 4: Something Else**

"Have you lost your mind? Look around you, you're up shit creek without a paddle." The demon, Doriarte as he was called, questioned. "Retrogression isn't a magic that grants youth. Strength, speed, endurance, magic power... It simply reduces all of these. In short, you've become like a rabbit I'm hunting. Now, I'll make this quick and painless." Doriarte takes a step closer to the child-sized Gray only to hear something click beneath him. He looks down and sees a ledge made of ice, slowly crumblinbender him. "This...?"

"Didn't you take those steps back a while ago? I was nice enough to make a foothold for you." Gray's voice was cocky as he stood outsmarting the demon. And as a child nonetheless. "But I don't think you need it anymore." The icy foothold colapsed, leaving the demon speechless on a floor of frozen crumbles.

"How did..?"

"Not all of my abilities have been reduced. Right up here." He points to his head and states simply, "The strategic headquarters are still working flawlessly." Doriarte sat there dumbfounded by the child in front of him. Gray looks down over the small cliff an sends a smirk Doriarte's way. "Molding magic was made to utilize imagination as your weapon. Thanks to you, it looks like I've been forced to use creativity again."

"That's ridiculous! You're able to use your imagination and give it form at you current magic level?!" The demon scales the ice cliff in order to get back to where the young Gray had been. "Where'd he run off to now?""You fell for it again... That's another artificial floor I made..." Gray calls from the actually ground beneath the demon and his icy layer. Shattering the ice, Gray sends Doriarte to the sky and awaits him on the ground with an attack in mind. "Ice Make: Hammer!"

"Like that'll work." Scoffs Doriarte at the tiny hammer summoned by the kid.

"Damn it's tiny!" Gray exclaims. " That's okay I'll just ice make that little thing into something else..."

"You can rack that little head of yours around all you want. The magic you have ain't worth crap right n-"

"SHAVED ICE!" The tiny hammer shattered above the demon and became...well, shaved ice. "Sadly this shaved ice doesn't look very tasty..." He almost sounded disappointed, that Gray. "An ice mage that soils himself upon feeling something as insignificant as that? You're not fooling anyone. You're definitely not the one who froze over this village. You don't have that kind of magical power. You can't fight the boss until you've taken down the grunts. Guess that means you're just small fry after all?" Once again, Gray smirks at the now ice covered demon who was now steaming over being humiliated by a human. Not just a human, a human child.

* * *

~Flashback~

"Oh Arion!" Mira calls.

"Yeah, Mira?" It's been six months since she joined Fairy Tail. She's gotten a little more comfortable with its members that she actually shows up to the guild and take teams on missions. She even got over Gajeel's iron breath enough to actually have a full conversation with him. That is quite a lot of progress if you consider it.

"You have a package."

"From who?!" Dragon asked skeptically. She didn't know anyone outside the guild to get packages from and she was sure that her guild mates would just give it to her personally... She didn't question it. She just took the box over to the bar counter and opened it. It was a little cardboard box that, when opened was filled with navy paper with something sitting in the exact middle of it. All she saw was a silver chain. Arion picked up the chain and as it rose, the dragon saw a sword and a dragon attached to the chain. It was a silver dragon coiled up in a circle with a little blue gem in the center. The gem was not only in the center of the dragon but, it was also attached to a very familiar looking sword... She couldn't put a finger on it but, Arion had seen that sword somewhere before. She just knew it.

"What was it?" Mira asks leaning over the opposite side of the counter. Blue eyes wide with curiosity.

"It's a necklace." Dragon held it up to show her, earning a gasp in approval from Mira and Erza, who just showed up out of nowhere.

"That's a very nice necklace you got there." Erza exclaims, a curious look on her face. "Who's it from?"

"I'm not sure... It just came for me according to Mira."

"Mmhm..." Mira nods. "Don't you like it Erza?"

Erza nods back agreeingly. "Yes, it's beautiful actually. Whoever found this for you definitely must care about you a lot. Dont you think Mira?"

Once again Mirajane begins nodding back to Erza. "Yes I do Erza." With the amount of nodding these two were doing, you'd think they were bobble heads or something.

"It is really pretty and it smells like chocolate." Arion states not catching on to the obvious scheme brewing just under her nose. "Will you help me to put it on?"

"Yes of course!" Mira takes the necklace and clasps it around Arion's neck, nodding all the while.

* * *

In that instance, Gray felt his body go back to normal He also noticed a more rabid, animalistic Doriarte. "What are you?" This version of Doriarte charged at the now full-sized Gray. "Is this what happens when you lose your cool and your magic spills out? How typical." Using an enlarged fist, the beast slams Gray into the ground. "A demon?! Like Mira's Satan Soul? No it feels like...magic...from the book of Zeref." Doriarte once again charged for Gray and with a roar, Gray is once again transformed into a child. "I'm a kid again..." he sighs. This was honestly getting tiresome. Screams come from the sky as Gray is thinking, followed by a blue and a white blob hitting the ground. "Happy! Carla!"

The two pull themselves from the ground, dusting themselves off. "Just like that, we aren't able to fly anymore..." Happy states calmly.

"What's more, you're tiny!" Carla says. "And Gray is too. What happened to you? Did that thing use it's magic on the entire village?"

"If I don't stop him here, then everyone will be put at risk!" Gray summons some magic power and gives all he has two Doriarte, not affecting him one bit. "I'll stop his mobility by freezing his feet!" Doriarte instantly breaks Gray's ice "No good either!" Gray soon finds himself trying to get off the ground after Doriarte lands a solid kick to him. "Wha-what the hell... From a single blow... And to make matters worse his magic power is increasing." Grays thoughts were scrambling. He didn't have the strength to move. Gray wouldn't be able to dodge the next attack he was hit with at this rate. Doriarte readied his blow and swung for Gray. He braced for impact.

_Goodbye princess._

* * *

~Flashback cont.~

"Gray!" Arion called skipping over to the table where he sat with his usual team.

"Yeah?"

"Look what came in the mail for me today!" Arion held out the new necklace for him to get a better look at it. "Isn't it nice?"

"Ooh, Arion! That looks so nice!" Lucy says...nodding...

"Yeah... Do you have any idea who its from?" Gray asks raising a curious brow to the dragon.

"Nope!"

"You seem awfully excited about this mystery gift."

"Yeah but, it won't be hard to figure out who it's from once this smell wears off, I can figure it out." Gray nearly fell from his chair. She couldn't figure out that the necklace was from him. "A-are you sure that's necessary?"

"Yeah. I want to show my gratitude."

* * *

"Gray!" Happy yelled as he and Carla swooped in in just enough time to keep Gray from being smashed."

"Thanks Happy, Carla!" They put him down and he took stance, they didn't know what he was planning on doing but, hopefully it would help. Once again, Doriarte charges at Gray. With one hand on the ground and the other as a fist awaiting impact, Gray is ready. He had planned to use his body as a vessel to send the magic of the ice that froze the village to stop this demon. As said demon makes contact with the fist of the ice mage, He shoots of into sky like before when he touched the ice and Gray, Happy, Carla anyone else were transformed back to normal.

"Gray are you okay?" Happy and Carla ask him. "What did you do?"

"ku ku ku." Doriarte laughed as he reverts back to his original form. "you're the ones who opened up hells gate. It can't be undone and-" He's eaten by some strange giant, one-eyed, bird thing before he can finish his statement.

* * *

_Wha-what happened? The last thing... _"Gray! Gray! Gra-"

"I'm right here. Calm down."

"Oh my god! Are you okay?!" She hugs him tightly around the neck, nearly causing both of them to fall over, only to realize that she was normal size again which meant... A blush spread across her face as she slowly pulled away from the hug. _Did he...dress me? _She didn't know why she had felt embarrassed by Gray...

"My eyes were closed..." and just like that, Gray was a mind reader.

They sat in heavy silence. "So... What I miss?"

"We defrosted the Eternal Flame that actually turned out to be a Atlas Flame."

"I missed Uncle?!" She interrupted with a sad whine. Gray just laughed at her earning him a very pitiful looking expression. "Where are the others?"

"They're still with the giants."

"Let's go meet them th- ahh!" Arion begins to stand only to be met with a terrible pain in her ribs and head. She looked like she'd fall over.

Gray quickly shoots to his feet and catches her before the impending fall. "Are you alright? How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine. I'm fine honest."

"Don't try to be tougher than you are. I can help you." holding her tightly, foreheads almost touching, Gray whispers softly to her.

"T-the blood..." She whispers back. "I smell the blood. It- it burns, Gray."

Gently laying her onto the ground, Gray grips the bottom hem of her shirt. "Do you mind?" She shakes her head no and Gray rips off a strip of the fabric swiftly, cleaning the blood away. "It'll probably scar..."

"T-thats o-kay..." As she spoke a white cloud left her lips.

"Your breath is cold."

"I-I n-need f-fire. N-Natsu. Q-qui-ick."

"Alright, hang on." The ice mage picks Dragon up bridal style, latching her arms around his neck for security. Her skin felt ice cold and he could feel scales forming.

"G-gray..."

"Just hang in there. I'll get you some fire and anything else."

"T-Thanks." He looked at her, her eyes still devoid of their vibrant color. Scagain continued forming, as did her tail as Gray walked on with her in his arms. He would make sure she got better.

* * *

~Flashback cont.~

Gray was on edge. What if she found out it was him who gave her the necklace? What would she think? '_A dragon and a human? You're joking, right?' _Would be what she'd say to him. _'Never in a million years!' _

He leaned back in his chair at one of the guild's tables. The legs squeaked as he uncontrollably rocked back and forth. It had probably been around 2 weeks since the necklace "mailed" to her and she hadn't stopped sniffing it since. Every 5 seconds it was sniff sniff "damn it still smells like chocolate!" Gray had a plan. It would involve quick wits, speed and agility but, he promised himself that he wouldn't fail. He wouldn't be outsmar-

"Hey Gray!" Speak of the devil. Arion snuck up on Gray causing his chair along with himself to hit the ground.

"Shit- ouch. Hey..."

"What're you thinking so hard about?" She asked curiously.

"N-nothing..."

"Hmmm...are you lying to me?"

_Yes_. "No..."

"Alright... Anyway you wanna go on a mission?" she asks enthusiastically. She couldn't wait for her next mission. She had conquered a chimera, captured some bandits and even preformed a couple of plays. She had found a mission earlier that day that read 'Mages Wanted. Help Save Sun God.". It was for 400,000 jewel and she needed a partner.

"Can't today. I promised Juvia that I'd go with her yesterday." _Juvia..._ Arion gave him a slightly sad nod as she slumped away to ask someone else. Seeing this, Gray couldn't just let her walk away sad. "If you want, I can tomorrow..."

"YAY! Thanks Gray!" She shouts, running back to hug him tightly. Damn that pitiful face! "Also thanks again."

"For what?"

"My necklace."

"You knew?"

"No."

"Then how-"

"Who else has this kind of sword dangling from their necks. When I realized it...I just had to make sure." "Plus, sarcasm is my friend, Gray."

"Smartass..." He huffed under his breath.

"And yet you're still my best friend! What doesn't that say about you."

_It says that I fell for a smartass.._. "Whatever..."

"Don't be so pouty." She kissed his cheek playfully and then runs off to somewhere he was toodazzled to see. Gray, whose bright red cheeks we possibly making the air in the guild heat up, nearly fell out of his chair again. This girl was definitely something else.

She wasn't any better, though. She just ran off to catch her breath. Her heart was nearly jumping out of her chest. She just kissed THE Gray Fullbuster on the cheek. It may seem like something trivial to you but, for her... for her it was game changing. Yeah, she was most definitely something else entirely.

* * *

"She just needs rest"

"How long?"

"A couple of weeks. When that demon you spoke of threw her, she broke a couple of ribs and had some minor head trauma. Had she not been a child at that moment this wouldn't have been such an issue." The pink-haired lady continued. "She was sent to the stage in a dragon's life where she didn't have her tough scales to protect her. Just a few doses of water, fire, earth and sky magics a day and she'll be fine." Porlyusica gathered up her things and started towards the infirmary door. "I'll be taking my leave now. Too many humans here for my liking."

When Porlyusica left, Gray sat in his chair staring at drag all-to-stubborn dragon girlfriend. Why did she always have to protect everyone? If she'd just worry about her self more often... "Gray..." her soft voice was music to his ears.

"Yeah I'm here."

She offered him a weak smile as she rested her hand on his forearm. "Why do you always think so hard?"

"Why do you worry me so much?"

"I have nothing else to do..."

They both laughed in unison. When their laughter dies down, Gray stands from his chair and simply states "I'll be back tomorrow"

"Promise?" She asks eagerly.

"Yeah I promise."

She sticks out her pinky to him and says "Pinky promise?" She looked at him with her best puppy dog face. He couldn't say no.

"Pinky promise." He wrapped his pinky around her smaller one and pulled her up slightly. He swiftly wraps his arm around her waist and softly hugs her, placing a kiss to her forehead among release. "Now get some rest."

"Okay. I will."

"I love you."

"Love you, too, Ice Boy." he left the dragon to herself. After the door had squeaked to a close, Arion had reached into her jacket pocket and pulled out the gift from all those years ago. The silver still shined as it did back then. That boy was definitely something else. Entirely


	5. Chapter 5: Dear Diary

**Hi!**

**Just hi.**

**Okay bye.**

**DQA out! - P.S. Sorry Tabatha.**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Dear Diary**

_**'Dragon Slayer Hospitalized'**_

_Late yesterday, water dragonslayer, Arion Silver was put into the Fairy Tail infirmary. The Magnolia News Gazette visited her and when she was awake, was aloud to ask her a series of questions. Her answers are as the following:_

* * *

"Why are you in the hospital today, Ms. Silver?" The reporter pushed his questions harder and harder onto the dragon's healing mind.

"I was just badly injured. That's all."

"Badly injured by what exactly?" Arion looked up at Gray, who was softly squeezing her shoulder as the reporters dug deeper into the situation at hand. He would have called this whole thing off if not for Arion being so stubborn about doing it.

She looked up at Gray, silently asking if it would be a good idea to answer this question truthfully. Gray shook his head no. Understandable, no one needed to know that demons were running around. "I- didn't see it. It was like a blink and you miss it type of thing."

"Blink and you miss it? How could you miss something that hit you so hard?"

She looked up at Gray and smirked, of course she received a smirk back. "I've always wondered that, too."

* * *

~Flashback~

_Hey Diary,_

_How have you been? Good? Good. I haven't._

_I'm getting married today. I bet you're thinking, 'So soon?' Yeah well that's what happens when you are in a guild of wizards for a year, you start shirking your princess-y duties and your adopted aunt and uncles make you marry a backstabbing, beautiful jerk. Griffin Alexander Pearl. I hate him. I'll always hate him for what he did to me. But now, I have to marry him and I'm confused, Diary. He was my best friend and I loved him as much more than that. I'm in pain, Diary. I don't think I love Griffin. I love-_

"Arion" Griffin knocked on the door softly. "It's almost time for the ceremony to start, dear?"

"I'll be down in a minute." She calls back, clinging onto the idea that maybe he won't say 'I do' and she can leave and just go back to Fairy Tail like nothing happened.

"Do you, Sir Griffin Alexander Pearl, take Princess Arion Calliope Silver to be your loftily wedded wife? To have and to hold? In sickness and in health? For richer or for poor? Until death do you part."

"I do."

"And do you, Princess Arion Silver, take Sir Griffin Pearl to be your loftily wedded husband? To have and to hold? It sickness and in health? For richer and for poor? Until death do you part."

"I-" She looks around the church. It was nearly filled to the brim with people trying to watch the ceremony. One half was taken up by the fairies the other by dragons. Most of the dragons just watched mid air for lack of room.

"Do you?" Arion looked around noticing all the smiling and sad faces. In the very back sat Faron who continuously mouthed the words 'I do' to me.

"I do."

"Now, if anyone has a reason that these two should not be wed, speak now and forever hold your peace." Arion looked directly to Gray. Why wouldn't he speak up? He knew she had loved him so why not save her from marrying another? Gray met her gaze and simply mouthed the words '_I love you'_ to her.

"No?" The priest assumed. "Then I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

* * *

"And how is that going for you two? Your relationship?" the reporter asks. He interrupted Arion's thoughts and she couldn't help but to shoot him a death glare when she realized what he had asked.

Quickly noticing Arion's intent to kill, Gray answers with a "Great!" Hopefully the report would leave it at that.

"Can you elaborate on that for us, Mr. Fullbuster?"

"Yes but..."

"This interview is about the injury not my personal life, thank you." Arion remained calm as she spoke. Not a twinge of anger showed in her words though, Gray knew better than to think she had none.

"Ah yes. What exactly happened?"

Arion finished answering all of the reporter's questions and he left the guild. Gray and Arion continued to sit in the infirmary room alone talking. "You know that you didn't have to do the interview, right?"

"Yeah I know but it would have been rude to turn it down."

"Not if you're injured."He reasoned and of course he was right. But, Gray knew she couldn't say no.

"Whatever."

"How you feelin?"

"Irritated and tired." The dragon girl huffs, flopping roughly onto the hospital bed. She closed her eyes then covered them with crossed arms. She just wanted a stupid milkshake right now. It would make all of her anger go away. Just one sip is all she longed for.

"I was asking about your injuries but, alright."

"Oh... They're alright." she peered at him from beneath her arms. He was slumped back in the little chair left out for visitors. As usual ge had somehow rid himself of anything but his boxers. Even now after all these years, Gray never ceased to amaze and yet, still confuse, this dragon girl. "Porlyusica said a few more days."

"Now tell me why you're irritated."

"That reporter was so interested in _us._ Not what he came here for."

Gray sighed as he stood from the chair and walked over to Arion's bed. "Why is that a problem? Our guild just won the Grand Magic Games, of course people are gonna want to know what we're all up to." He sat on the edge of the bed stroking her midnight blue locks softly. His words were basically saying "Duh!" but, not his voice. gray knew that his dragon didn't like to talk about personal stuff. She hated crying and considering the had life has dealt her, her irritation was only slightly justified.

"That's perfectly fine. The thing is..." Gray awaited the rest of her sentence as he watched her sit up and brush his hand away from her head. In one swift motion, she wrapped her arms around his neck and brought his ear down to her lips, whispering, "What I do with MY Gray is my business not theirs."

"I love you." Wrapping his arms tightly around her

"Gray, my ribs"

"Sorry..." Gray whispers softly, releasing her. "Speaking of YOUR Gray. I got MY dragon princess an eleven year anniversary gift." he mused as he began to dig around in the pocket of his restored jean pants.

"Eleven years?" She questioned.

"Yeah?"

"Are we counting years that both of us were possibly dead or married?" Seven years on a lost island, three years fightingas dragon... In all the commotion, they've only had one year and even that year was rough.

"I guess not..."

"Sorry, Ice Boy. You gotta wait another ten years to give me that gift."

"Just open it." when Arion opened the little velvet box, she saw a ring. It was silver with a blue gem, a moonstone , in the center. The stone shown brightly and it's own beautifiul color reflected off of the dragon's eyes.

"Oh." she gasped. "Gray... I-" He softly takes her hand, interrupting her praise with the cold yet loving gaze that his dark irises usually held.

"Hey, just listen."

* * *

~Flashback cont.~

_Gray. I love Gray Fullbuster. He brings me light. He freeze me when I boil and melts me when I freeze. If I am to marry let it be Gray and Griffin. Diary, have you ever felt magic so powerful that any attack or spell can be nullified by it? I have and I find that every has their own version of this and mine is in the form of Gray Fullbuster, a human, diary, a human!_

_When we danced the night of my wedding... I don't know what happened. I don't know why I couldn't bring myself to go with him when his navy eyes were clearly begging me._

_Griffin stared at me as he leaned down slowly, not knowing how I would react. Soon our lips met but only for a short five seconds before the audience roared with approval. I noticed Griffin smirking in Gray's direction as saying he had won the greatest prize._

The ceremony moved to the reception hall where the cake was cut everyone danced around the floor, including me and Griffin. We spun around the floor gracefully. I was relieved when I saw Gray tap Griffin on the shoulder. "Mind if I cut in?"

"No. Not at all." Griffin says before he walks away.

She smiled at Gray as he takes her hand. He places his other free hand on her waist , and she his shoulder, and they begin to dance together. Her night was instantly lit up when the face of the ice mage was in her presence. "Its nice to see you smile. You haven't smiled all day."

"It is hard to smile when you are forced into a marriage when there is another you love more."

"I guess you have a point." He laughs awkwardly, dipping her as the music played on.. "Will you be leaving the guild then?" his question made her sad. She didn't want to leave. In fact if she were to stay, that would be perfect.

"Most likely. I will miss the guild fights though."

"I think you'll just miss watching me kick Natsu's ass."

"Maybe that's what it is... This is just like that time in the snow. when we danced. You were gonna kiss me then too." a sad smile crept on hefeels tires then. It was sad yet, mesmerizingly so, to Gray.

"And now me kissing you got you married and torn from me." He sighed, "Listen. Even if this is the last time we dance or anything, I will always love you."

* * *

"Will you-?"

"YES!" Arion jumped out of the hospital bed so fast that you would think absolutely nothing was wrong with her. She screamed and jumped into his arms.

"You didn't even let me finish." Gray whined.

A confused look spread on Dragon's features when he spoke. "Did I really have to?"

"No but, it would have been nice. I practiced all night."

"Fine..." She pushed herself off of him and sat on the bed, crossing her legs and arms to show she was ready.

"Thank you." Gray knelt down on one knee once again preparing himself to ask her. His words came out staggered and difficult for even him to understand. He began to stutter, "Now. Will you... Uh... Arion-"

"I already said yes. You just have get the words out."

"Fine then close your eyes." It was always her eyes. They always could read everything about him when there wasn't even text. They were the reason he couldn't focus at this moment even knowing that she wouldn't say no.

"My eyes?"

"Just do it." Arion's eyes flicked closed as she continued to wait for him get these simply words out.

"Ok I-"

"Just do it." She mocked.

"Dammit. Will you marry me, Dragon Girl!?" his voice sounded kind of irritated. She would always push him to that point.

Jumping back off the bed, Arion grabs his hand and pulls him up to his full, taller-than-her height. She takes the box from him and slips the ring onto her ring finger and stares at it for a moment and the she smiles. Pulling him back down, Arion wraps her arms around Gray's neck, bringing him in close. Involuntarily, Gray wrapped his arms around her waist and pulls her close as he watches a smirk begin to play on her lips. "Why the hell would I say no, Ice Boy?!" Gray couldn't fight back his smile. He couldn't believe her right now. So cocky but, he wasn't offended. Gray liked her that way.

Finally, Arion kisses him. I could say it was a normal kiss but this one was a war. A battle of wits and dominace. Oddly enough, it was the sweetness in recent actions that let the passion flow through as if it were a river of some sort. Arion had continued to smirk throughout. She couldnt keep it from happening. It would just reappear every couple of seconds.

Arion just couldn't hold back a laugh. His face was just too goofy right now. She could swear that his cheeks would fall off, he was smiling so hard. "You're so cute, Gray." and on his lips she placed another kiss on his lips.

"I can't promise you that I'll always-"

She broke the hug and layed back in her bed. "Dont say that sappy stuff right now. Just hold me and I'll admire this." Nodding, Gray climbs into the small hospital bed after her and wraps his arms around her.

Arion's emerald eyes examined the ring with a smile on her face. "It use to be Ur's."

"Your master?"

"Yeah. But, I thought you'd like it so I got it from Lyon. He had all of her old stuff so I thought that since it was for you he would..."

"I love it. I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

"Its been a while, Gray" a familiar voice chimed.

"Oh Sol, it's you."

"Are you not excited to see me?" she fained hurt, mouth agape and hand on chest.

"Uhh... It's not that. Arion gets home today so I had to go to the store in a hurry to get some stuff."

"I can help if you want." She offers him.

"You don't have to."

"Come on. I insist." she takes a few bags out of Gray's hands only to be slightly brought down by the heavy baggage. "Wow these bags are heavy. Are you sure she'll be able to eat it all?"

Gray couldn't help but to snort. She was a dragon. Of course she could eat it all. "Definitely."

When they finally made it to the house, Gray unlocked the door and showed Sol to the kitchen. "You can just sit it down on the table."

"Here?" she asks pointing to a white table in the farthest corner of the room. She received a nod from Gray who turned to grab a black apron off the rack. He double knotted it in the back.

"Alright thanks."

"D-did you need anything else?" Sol stutters.

"No I think I'll be fine."

"A-Are you sure?"

"Yep."

"... Ok." Sol sounded depressed as she began to slump away."I guess I'll be going..."

Gray sighed. He felt a little bad for just pushing her away. "I guess... You could help me cook."

"Yay! What should we do first?"

"There. Finally done." Gray wiped the sweat from his forehead after placing the last plate of food. They had done their bests to prepare all of Arion's favorite food. They had shepherd's pie, apple pie, ham, of course they had chocolate milkshakes and much more. All of this sat atop a white table cloth that resembled a snowflake.

"It looks beautiful." Sol gasps as she took in the candles and roses that also sat on table.

"You think she'll like it?"

"Of course she will! It's so perfect!" Sol placed a hand on his shoulder, reassuring him.

"Alright well you should probably get goin'. She'll be home any moment and I-"

"How about... We just enjoy this instead?" Sol sat at the dining table, one leg crossed over the other. Gray eyed her dangerously. What was she up to?

"I-I don't think so." he stammered.

She quickly stood up and nearly skipped over to him. She was in his face, arms wrapped around his neck. "Come on, Gray... You and me?" Sol's purple eyes glazed over yellow as she stared deep into his dark orbs.

Gray's body started going limp."O...k..."

"Gray!" Arion shouted from down the fall. She was so excited to see him. She had seen him everyday at the hospital but, now she was home and she definitely smelled food. She stepped into the kitchen, a confused look on her face."Sol?" why would this girl be here, in her house, on her fiancé?

"Who are you?" Her ears most definitely deceiving her. Did Gray just ask her that? Really?

"Gray... Dont joke." her words were rough and staggered. He was joking. Wasn't he? Wasn't he?

"I'm not joking. I really don't know who you are." Her heart shattered. He-he didn't remember her. Arion couldn't help but think that this was the cruelest joke she'd been told in over 300 years.

"Yeah so, whoever you are, you should go."

"Go? This is where I live."

"No the only people who live here are me and my fiancé, Sol." She couldn't believe him. Why would he do that to her? Did he not JUST ask to marry her? Had he not said he loved her? Arion was devastated. Her fiancé was kissing HER, as in Sol. It was like something straight out of a bad romance movie.

"How could you say that!"

"It's true."

Before this could continue, Arion took off running. She ripped off that white jacket and just ran. She didn't know where but, somehow she ended up at Lucy's place. "Lucy! Lucy let me in!" she yelled, banging on the door.

"Who are you?" She couldn't answer. Her voice was caught in her throat and she just continued running. Lucy didn't know who she was, Gray didn't know who she was... It couldn't get worse.

"Gajeel!"

Gajeel's pierced nose was turnt up as he eyed the blue haired dragon girl in disgust. "Piss off!" he spat, slamming the door right in her face.

"Wendy!"

"Don't open the door for strangers, child." Arion could hear Carla's voice scolding the girl in the background.

"Sorry I can't help you."

She had tried everyone. Gajeel, Wendy, Lucy, Levy, Cana, Erza, the Strausses. No one would answer until she came to one persons house. "Natsu?"

"Yeah. Who are you?" Her eyes were watery and she couldn't hold on anymore. "And no one remembers you? Not even me?"

"That's what I just said." she huffed. He was still her Narsu even when he couldn't remember her.

"What should I do about it? I can't make them remember you." he placed a finger to his chin as if to show deep thought. The "deep thought" was shrugged off just as fast as it came. "But, I do remember your scent so... Hmm..."

"True... What am I supposed to do?"

"You could stay here. Right, Happy?"

"Aye, sir!" Arion knew them well enough to know that Happy wasnt even paying attention. He had a fish in his paws and ge was checked out.

"Thank you! Thank you so much, Natsu!"

* * *

_Dear Diary,_

_Im writing this because I'm alone and only you can comfort me. That is unless you can bring back what once was mine. I have nothing but you. A book full of paper with no feelings that can't respond to my complaining. I was pushed off every doorstep of the people I love except Natsu. I dont know if that makes him stupid or what but, I couldn't be more happy for it. Now I have to start over completely._

_Diary, I just can't bring myself to believe that they just forgot me. Especially not Gray. It doesn't add up for me. What's different now then before? What could have..._


End file.
